1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to horizontally slatted blinds, that is, to Venetian blinds, and more particularly to blinds of this general type having slats which are cantilevered.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Venetian blinds, of course, are well-known in the art. Indeed, they are ubiquitous and can be found in homes and offices around the world.
Cantilevered blinds of this general type have slats which turn, to open or close the blind, about axes which do not coincide with the centers of the slats. The axes, instead, are typically closer to the opening, such as a window, than the geometric centers of the slats so that, when the blind is closed, the slats will be close to the window or opening.
The relevant art includes several examples of this general type of blind. U.S. Pat. No. 1,590,886 to Carella, for example, shows a window blind having spaced vertically disposed chains having their opposite ends secured to the top and bottom of the window frame. Slats are mounted one above the other on the chains, pivoting about the chain links to which they are attached. A cable, attached to each of the slats, is used to open or close the blind. This blind, however, has no means for being raised or lowered as a whole. Whether opened or closed, the blind always extends for the full height of the window because the chains are secured to the top and bottom of the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,449 to Tarnoff shows an elaborate Venetian blind having slats cantilevered in front of a mechanical linkage which collapses as the blind is raised from its bottom. The slats may be opened or closed by turning the rod from which the mechanical linkage is suspended. The slats themselves are entirely free of tapes and cords, and may be easily cleaned.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,459 to Gaber et al. shows a window covering having a head rail and a plurality of slats suspended therefrom. The slats are adapted to pivot and thereby contact contiguous slats to form dead air cells for improved appearance and insulating properties. The cords which raise and lower the window covering and which open and close the slats pass through holes therein. The slats may be pivoted in a cantilevered manner, that is, they may be pivoted about an axis not coincident with their centers, by providing opposite sides of the slats with different weight.
Finally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,405,783 and 6,557,615 to Smith, which patents are related to one another, show a horizontal window blind apparatus having slats which are cantilevered outward from tabs. The tabs are raised, lowered and tilted in a manner similar to that employed in a conventional Venetian blind.
Notwithstanding these cantilevered blinds of the relevant art, there remains a need for a horizontally slatted blind having slats which are wider than those customarily used in Venetian blinds. There further remains a need for such a blind whose slats have no holes through which light would be able to leak from outside into a room. Moreover, there remains a need for a blind which will hang closely adjacent to a window when closed, so that light will be less able to pass around its ends into a room. These needs are met by the present invention.